Locura
by Ex umbra
Summary: El perder a alguien a quien amaba definitivamente estaba volviendo loco a Karma


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

 **Locura**

Karma abrió los ojos con pesadez, giro en la cama para observar hacia la ventana como si fuera su peor enemigo, las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas y se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlas cerrado en la madrugada cuando por fin había decidido dormir.

Si alguien en su juventud le hubiera dicho que se deprimiría por la ausencia de alguien seguramente se hubiera reído y de ser un hombre probablemente hubiera entrado en una pelea sin sentido, ya que en ese tiempo le gustaban mucho.

-¡Demonios!-musito tomando una almohada y colocándosela sobre el rostro para protegerse de la luz.

* * *

 _Era una mañana tranquila y no había ni siquiera una nube que se atreviera a cubrir el cielo, Karma se sentía en paz y eso era mucho decir porque normalmente su mirada escaneaba sus alrededores en busca de oponentes interesantes, pero ese día no sentía la necesidad de buscar sangre ajena y sabía que eso era debido a quien caminaba a su lado, repentinamente se detuvo haciendo que la otra persona también lo hiciera._

 _-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz._

 _-¡Sí!- respondió con alegría._

 _Sintió aquellos delgados brazos envolverlo y correspondió con felicidad el abrazo._

* * *

-¿Cuánto más planeas estar en la cama?- se escuchó una voz tranquila pero cargada de reproche.

-Largo de aquí Nagisa- dijo quitando un poco su almohada para observar al peli azul.

-Te vez terrible Karma- hablo burlón.

-Nadie te pregunto- pero aun así comenzó a apartar las sabanas y después se dirigió al baño- Me estoy volviendo loco- susurro antes de sentir que el agua comenzaba a caer sobre él.

* * *

 _-Qué te parece si salimos a una cita- pregunto abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja por detrás._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea- frunció un poco el ceño._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque siempre que me distraigo aunque sea un segundo encuentras a alguien con quien pelearte._

 _-¿Eso te molesta?_

 _-No pero me preocupa que un día te metas en problemas- hizo un puchero y el pelirrojo pensó que era la persona más tierna del mundo._

 _-¿Si te prometo no pelear, saldrías a una cita conmigo?_

 _-¿En serio?- sonrió._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _-Me encantaría- dijo volteándose para abrazar al pelirrojo._

* * *

-Me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo saliendo del baño.

-¿Te lavaste detrás de las orejas?- pregunto Nagisa intentando mejorar el ánimo del psicópata.

-No molestes- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Que genio- murmuro el peli azul

-¿Qué esperabas?- se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

-Pronto terminaran los días que pediste en tu trabajo-dijo Nagisa sentándose en un sillón individual.

-Eso ya lo sabía- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Piensas regresar a trabajar?- se escuchaba preocupado.

-Aun no lo sé-dijo con desinterés.

-No deberías hundirte así Karma

-Es lo único que me queda- dijo entre dientes y agarro un cigarro de la cajetilla que estaba en la mesita junto al sillón.

-No es bueno que fumes- susurro pero Karma pudo escucharlo.

* * *

 _Karma no recordaba como había empezado a fumar, solo lo hacía de vez en cuando no había llegado al punto de que se convirtiera en un vicio para él. Un día mientras caminaban tomados de la mano a casa del pelirrojo unas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

 _-No me gusta cuando fumas._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado._

 _-Porque tapas tu olor natural y me gusta como hueles- sonrió de lado._

 _Ese día Karma había tirado su cajetilla nueva en el primer bote de basura que encontró._

* * *

-Mierda- susurro apagando su cigarro en el cenicero.

-Karma habla conmigo- pidió acercándose.

-No quiero- se alejó levantándose del sillón

-Karma… -intento de nuevo.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gruño dirigiéndose al cuarto

No quería hablar con nadie, no quería pensar en nada porque su mente siempre regresaba al hecho de que todo había terminado y que por más que lo intentara no había forma de cambiar la historia.

Decidió dormir porque había ocasiones en las que podía estar tranquilo sin que una pesadilla lo atacara, había momentos en que podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en la promesa de protección que no pudo cumplir.

* * *

 _Entro corriendo al hospital esquivando a unos cuantos pacientes, ignoro a la enfermera que le pidió no correr y esquivo por poco a la señora de limpieza que le dijo unas cuantas cosas no muy alentadoras._

 _Llego a la sala de espera y reconoció a una mujer, se acercó lentamente a ella cuando noto que estaba llorando._

 _-¿Cómo…-empezó a preguntar._

 _-Murió- fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio la mujer antes de caer de nuevo en el llanto._

 _Diez minutos antes le habían hablado al trabajo para informarle que un hombre había entrado al lugar amenazando con una pistola, el sujeto solo había realizado un disparo antes de suicidarse pero eso había bastado para arrebatarle a quien más amaba._

 _Sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo hincado sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, se abrazaba a si mismo mientras las lágrimas brotaban libremente de sus ojos sin importar quien lo viera, en ese momento lo único que en que podía pensar era que su mundo ya no valía nada._

* * *

-Karma habla conmigo- susurro Nagisa desde el borde de la cama.

-No quiero- dijo intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Puedo intentar ayudarte-decía desesperado.

-No quiero que me ayudes- su voz temblaba.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero que desaparezcas!- ya no pudo controlar el llanto- no sé si eres una alucinación o un fantasma pero sin importar lo que seas no quiero dejar de verte-cerro fuertemente los ojos y una vez más se abrazó a sí mismo- No quiero dejar de verte.

-Te prometo que no me iré- se sentó frente al pelirrojo.

-Ya has hecho esa promesa antes y no la cumpliste-reprocho.

-Lo siento, ese día solo quería salvar a mis alumnos de Takaoka.

-Júrame que no te iras- suplico derrotado, no quería seguir ignorando la presencia de Nagisa que había aparecido a los dos días de su funeral.

-Mientras tú me quieras aquí, te prometo que no voy a desaparecer.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco?- pregunto recostándose en la cama.

-¿Importa?- pregunto Nagisa con una sonrisa recostándose frente a él y tomando su mano.

-En realidad, no- respondió dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

No importaba si se estaba volviendo loco o que en su apartamento había una entidad desconocida, podía ver, escuchar y tocar a la persona que amaba, además de que si para seguir haciéndolo tenía que perder completamente la cordura lo haría con gusto mientras él se quedara.

END

No tengo ni idea de donde salió esto O_O (No me arrepiento de nada)

No crean que me he olvidado de la historia donde saldría un poco Korosensei como humano, ya tengo la idea solo que estoy desarrollándola.

Gracias por leer :3

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
